Thanks to Vanguard
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: A few days before Legion Mate begins, Emi hangs out with Aichi the blue haired boy fulfilling his promise to get her ice cream. Emi talks about how Vanguard and Kai-kun has changed Aichi and how she is very grateful that Aichi did change. Set before Legion Mate Hen begins and spoilers through first part of 164. No pairings. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Legion Mate Hen spoilers. Set before Legion Mate begins and through the first part of episode 164. Oneshot.

**Pairing: **No pairing.

I'm sorry to those who were expecting another Kaichi fanfic from me. This was just an idea that had been floating in my mind for a while now so I decided to write it out. Although it isn't Kaichi, I hope you enjoy reading it all the same.

**Thanks to Vanguard**

"I'm back!" Sendou Emi called out as she closed the front door behind her. She sat down and took off her shoes moving them out of the entranceway when she was finished.

"Welcome home Emi," Sendou Shizuka called from somewhere in the house.

Emi tilted her head confused. What about Aichi? Was he not home yet? She stood up and put on her slippers. After making a quick stop to her room to change out of her school uniform and put up her school bag, she made her way back downstairs looking for her mother. Moments later, she entered the kitchen to see Shizuka washing the dishes. "Mom, where's Aichi?"

Shizuka paused in washing the dishes and turned her head to look at her daughter. "I believe he said he was going to stop by Card Capital after school," She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Eh? He promised to go get ice cream with me today. If he forgot, he'll regret it!" Emi huffed looking annoyed.

"He should be coming home after that. Why don't you just wait for him?" Shizuka said.

The young girl shook her head. "I know Aichi. He'll stay at Card Capital for hours if you let him. Remember when he first started playing and he promised to work on homework together? He was at that shop and was probably going to stay there if I didn't fetch him at the time."

Shizuka giggled softly making Emi look at her confused. "Sometimes it sounds like you don't like Card Capital. Yet you've been going there a lot more recently with Mai-chan and you started up Vanguard so that can't be true right?"

Emi blushed looking away from her mother shyly. "I like going to Card Capital and I like the shop itself. I like playing Vanguard as well. It is just-"She stopped talking then turned around. "I'm leaving to go get Aichi!" The young girl ran out of the kitchen.

Shizuka giggled softly to herself. She heard the front door open and close then turned back to the dishes. She knew what Emi was about to say. That she felt Vanguard and Aichi's friends were taking him away from her. Emi did love Vanguard and did love seeing her brother happy but there were times she wanted to hang out with Aichi as fellow siblings without their friends being there. The blue haired woman started washing the dishes once more humming to herself with a warm smile on her face.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Emi walked down the sidewalk occasionally moving out of the way as other people went about their business. It was a surprisingly nice day being that it was still winter all throughout the city. The sun shone down heating up the area occasionally getting covered by the many puffy clouds in the sky. The young girl thought it was good weather to get ice cream in. A few minutes later, she arrived at Card Capital. "Good afternoon," She called out as she entered the shop the door sliding shut behind her seconds later.

Tokura Misaki looked up from her spot behind the front counter. Her deck was in her hands and other Vanguard cards were out in the open near her. Emi guessed that she was editing her deck. Misaki smiled a small smile recognizing the young girl. "Emi-chan. Welcome."

"Good afternoon Misaki-san," The young girl chirped walking over to the counter. "Is Aichi here?"

Misaki nodded. "He bought some booster packs and walked off to the back of the shop. He should still be there." The high school student wondered if Emi was here to fetch Aichi like she had before.

"Thank you very much!" Emi said smiling gratefully. She walked further into the shop noticing that there weren't that many people there. As she walked she let her eyes wander around the shop looking for the familiar blue hair. She found Aichi sitting at a table in the back part of the shop with Kai Toshiki and Miwa Taishi. The young girl paused making sure the blue haired boy wasn't fighting at the moment then walked up to the table. "Aichi."

Aichi turned his head to his right seeing Emi there. "Eh? Emi? What are you doing here?" Kai and Miwa looked over at the young girl. Vanguard cards were spread out on the table and the three boys had their decks out on top of the table. The young girl wondered if they were editing their decks.

"Yo Emi-chan!" Miwa greeted smiling at her. Kai nodded as a greeting.

"Good afternoon Miwa-san. Kai-san," The young girl greeted politely. She looked back at her brother annoyed.

"I-I didn't do it! I've been here with Kai-kun and Miwa-kun the whole time," Aichi cried looking frightened. Miwa laughed attempting to hide his laughter behind one hand but failing as they could still hear it. Kai just raised an eyebrow at what Aichi said.

"Didn't do what Aichi?" Emi asked confused tilting her head to the side.

Aichi's cheeks turned a light red hue. "I-It's nothing!" He stammered out looking down at the table feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway Aichi, it is time to go," Emi said making her brother's head lift up and look at her.

"Eh? But I just got here not too long ago. I still need to fight Kai-kun," Aichi said flustered shooting the brown haired boy a quick glance.

"No. You promised to go get ice cream with me today," Emi said annoyed.

"Eh? That was today?" Aichi said surprised. He shot Kai and Emi a pleading look. "Just one fight. Please. Kai-kun wanted to fight me today."

"You really can't tell who the older sibling of the two is when something like this happens," Miwa snickered. Kai shot the blond a look making him stop snickering.

"No. Now hurry up!" Emi grabbed her brother by the sleeve trying to make him get up from his seat.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Aichi said. He sighed. A promise was a promise after all. He looked at the brown haired boy seated in front of him. "I'm sorry Kai-kun but I promised Emi. We can fight tomorrow if you want," He said smiling apologetically at him. The blue haired boy gathered his cards and placed them inside his other deck box. He placed his deck inside the deck box then placed both deck boxes into his open school bag that he quickly closed.

"…Yeah," Kai said watching as Aichi got up from his seat trying to remove his sister's grip on his sleeve.

Aichi smiled at Kai relieved the older boy wasn't mad at him. "I'm sorry once again Kai-kun. Tomorrow we'll fight for sure. See you tomorrow Kai-kun, Miwa-kun," He said grabbing his school bag and holding it in one hand.

"I'm sorry Kai-san. See you later Kai-san, Miwa-san," Emi said smiling once more. She let go of Aichi's sleeve and waited on him patiently.

"Ice cream sounds good right about now!" Miwa said grinning.

"Eh? You want to come with us Miwa-kun?" Aichi asked with a warm smile on his face. He walked a few steps forward so he was standing next to Emi then turned around to face the two boys who were still sitting at the table.

Emi's smile faltered for a moment as Aichi extended the offer. She quickly recovered and put a normal looking smile (she hoped it looked like that) on her face not wanting them to know that she was disappointed that she wouldn't get any alone time with her brother. "Un! Want to come Miwa-san?" She said somehow managing to keep her voice normal and void of the disappointment she felt.

Miwa shot a quick concerned glance at Emi, so quick that if she wasn't looking at him she would've missed it. He let a lazy expression appear on his face. "Well ice cream does sound good but I'm not sure if I want to get up and go get it." When nobody was looking, he winked at Emi.

The young girl wondered what the concerned glance and wink was for. Did Miwa somehow see that she wanted to spend time together with Aichi alone? She shot a grateful smile to him. "Maybe next time then," She said her normal smile back on her face.

"Next time for sure. Have fun you two!" Miwa grinned cheerfully at them.

Aichi tilted his head confused at the turn of events. "Are you sure Miwa-kun? We don't mind if you come with us."

The blond waved his hand back and forth. "No, I'm fine. You two go by yourselves Aichi. Besides somebody has to stay around and babysit Kai," He said grinning teasingly.

Kai shot a glare at Miwa. "I don't need babysitting Miwa."

"Like I believe that."

Kai glared at Miwa the atmosphere around them turning tense. Aichi and Emi could almost see a menacing aura around Kai. The Sendou siblings prayed in their heads that Miwa didn't get hurt badly, quickly walked away from the table and left the shop after buying a few booster packs at the front counter and saying good bye to Misaki.

"So how was school?" Aichi asked as the two of them started walking in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

"It was good Aichi! We didn't have club activities today so I was a little disappointed about that. But Mai-chan says we have club activities tomorrow so I'm happy!" Emi chirped as she walked alongside her brother.

"Ah. I'm happy to hear that Emi. You can look through my collection of cards if you want. Maybe I have some Bermuda Triangle units you can use in your deck."

"Un! Thank you Aichi. How was your day?" Emi inquired. She knew no new booster packs that had Bermuda Triangle units in it hadn't come in lately so she guessed Aichi was referring to the cards he already had. From what she remembered, her brother didn't have many Bermuda Triangle units in his collection. She appreciated the thought and would look regardless though.

Aichi smiled. "I had a good day. We didn't have club activities either but I got to go to Card Capital for a little while so I was happy about that." He smiled sheepishly and his cheeks took on a red hue. "I'm sorry I forgot about our promise Emi. I thought it was tomorrow."

Emi smiled at hearing Aichi had a good day. Ever since he had started Vanguard, Aichi had been saying he had a good day at school more and more. It was thanks to Vanguard and his friends who he had met through Vanguard that he was able to say that now. She knew she felt really grateful to Vanguard and his friends and that her mother felt the same way as her on this subject. She shook her head fondly. "Honestly Aichi!" She wasn't that angry anymore and it showed in her light tone.

"I'm really sorry Emi," Aichi said smiling apologetically at her. "Look! We're here!" He pointed to the ice cream parlor situated on the corner of the street just a few feet ahead of them.

Emi's eyes lit up as Aichi pointed out the ice cream parlor. A few minutes later, they walked over to the entrance. Aichi quickly opened the door to the parlor indicating for Emi to go first. She smiled at his manners and walked inside the parlor moving off to the side where she could see the menu hanging up on the wall in front of her and not be in the way of people entering or exiting the shop. She waited patiently for her brother as Aichi held the door open for a few more people. Moments later, the blue haired boy entered the shop and walked over joining her.

"I didn't think it was going to be this busy. Sorry Emi. It was my fault we got here late," Aichi apologized, his wide eyes taking in the crowded parlor. This particular ice cream parlor was large in size so it could hold a few dozen people. Blue eyes glanced at Emi then went back to looking around the parlor nervously. "Make sure you stay close to me okay?"

"It is okay. I didn't think it was going to be this busy either," Emi replied. She huffed. "I'm not a little kid Aichi! I won't get lost!"

Aichi laughed nervously raising his hands to placate her. "I'm sorry. It is a habit. I'm just looking out for you."

"Usually I'm the one who is doing the looking out. Everyone knows you need it," Emi muttered.

The blue haired boy blushed embarrassed at that. "E-Emi!"

"What? It is the truth after all!"

He laughed nervously once more deciding not to continue the conversation. "You know what flavor you want?"

Emi decided to ignore the fact that her brother changed the subject on purpose since she really wanted that ice cream he promised her. "Un! I've already decided!" She replied. She noticed the taller boy looking around nervously. "Let's go order so we can leave. I know crowded places make you nervous."

Blue eyes snapped back to look at her startled. "E-Eh? W-Well um—"

"Come on. Let's go get in line!" Emi said grabbing her brother by his coat sleeve and making him walk over to the end of the line with her.

"W-We don't have to leave because of me. We can stay and eat. I-I don't mind," Her brother said trying to reassure her that he would be fine.

"It is already crowded in here. I'm sure finding seats inside would be hard," Emi replied. She looked around noticing there were a few open seats here and there but for the most part every seat was occupied by a person. "I'm only going to order a cone with my ice cream. So we can walk and eat."

The Sendou siblings walked forward a couple of steps as the people in front of them moved forward. They stopped moving after a couple of steps noticing that they were now a few people away from the front of the line.

"…If you are sure. I don't want to ruin your day. I told you that I would be fine."

"Of course I'm sure!" Emi chirped moving forward a couple of steps once more as the people in front moved away Aichi following her. "Stop worrying so much. You won't ruin my day Aichi." She rolled her eyes at the thought of that happening.

"B-But—"

"_Aichi_," Emi said giving her brother a look.

It wasn't the same stern look that he had been on the receiving end many times before but the seriousness of the look made him stop protesting. That and he had already made her angry by forgetting their promise earlier. He didn't want Emi to get angry at him again. "Un. I got it Emi," He murmured reaching into his pants pocket with the hand not holding onto his school bag bringing out his wallet moments later.

"Good," Emi replied. The two of them moved forward once more now one person away from the front of the line. Noticing the wallet in his hand Emi said, "You don't have to pay for my share Aichi. I've got money."

"E-Eh? N-No, let me do it. This is my treat to you. Ne?" The blue haired boy said smiling at her.

The young girl looked away from her brother pouting. "Sheesh, fine! I'll let you pay."

"Thank you Emi."

The younger sibling looked at her brother. "Next time I'm paying though. You got that Aichi? No forgetting this time!" She said sternly.

He smiled at her. "I got it."

Emi felt the smile coming back to her face and tried to resist it. She looked at Aichi who shot a confused look at her while still smiling. She shook her head and let the smile she tried to resist come back to her face once more.

"Next!"

The Sendou siblings jumped in surprise. They looked in front of them only to notice the person in front of them had already left. They smiled sheepishly at each other and walked up to the person in charge of the ice cream.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" The middle-aged looking man working behind the counter in charge of the ice cream asked them. His smile was friendly and patient yet there was an underlying cheerful vibe that came off it that told everybody that he loved his job and was used to the usual hustle and bustle of the parlor.

Aichi looked at Emi. "You go first."

Emi nodded. She smiled at the man. "Good afternoon! I would like one vanilla scoop on top of a plain cone please."

"Good afternoon to you as well young lady. One vanilla scoop on top of a plain cone coming right up! What about sauce? Want anything on top? Sprinkles, cookie pieces or maybe even our newest topping eel?" The man said scooping the vanilla ice cream onto a plain cone. He waited patiently for an answer.

"I would like some of the multicolored sprinkles on top please. Just that please," Emi replied.

The man nodded. He grabbed a scoop of the multicolored sprinkles and poured it over the ice cream on the cone. "What would you like to have young man?" He asked Aichi moving Emi's cone off to the side since it was finished.

"Good afternoon. I would like the same as her except I would like chocolate sauce poured on top and chocolate sprinkles instead of the multicolored kind," Aichi said smiling at the man.

"Good afternoon to you as well young man. One vanilla scoop on top of a plain cone with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles on top coming right up! You sure you don't want to try our newest topping eel? It is a pretty hot topping. I can assure you it will taste good on top of your ice cream," The man said scooping the vanilla ice cream onto a plain cone. He poured the chocolate sauce on top of the ice cream then grabbed a scoop of the chocolate sprinkles and poured that over the ice cream.

Aichi sweat dropped. "No I'm fine. Just those please."

The man sighed disappointed. "And here I was hoping I could get one of you to try it," He said. He quickly perked up and put the same smile as before back on his face obviously used to dealing with customers. "Ah well. Maybe next time." He moved Aichi's completed ice cream cone off to the side. "Please proceed over to the cashier where that pretty woman—"He pointed to the middle-aged looking woman working at the cash register not too far away. "—will help you check out. Enjoy the ice cream you two!"

"Thank you very much sir!" The Sendou siblings chirped in unison. They walked over to the cash register and the woman working behind it.

"Good afternoon! Welcome! Two plain cones with one vanilla scoop on each, one having chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles on top, one having multicolored sprinkles on top. Is that right?" The woman asked them. They nodded and the woman totaled up their orders.

The woman told them how much they owed and Aichi opened his wallet taking out a one thousand yen bill to cover the cost. He handed it over, waited patiently for the woman to make the change and said thank you for the change he got back. He dropped some of the change he got back into the tip jar. The rest of his change that he didn't donate along with his wallet went into his pants pocket.

The woman smiled at him. "Thank you very much young man! Here are your ice cream cones. Enjoy the ice cream you two!" She grabbed the two cones from where the man had put them and held them out to Aichi and Emi.

Emi's eyes lit up at the sight of her ice cream cone. She and Aichi each grabbed their respective cone smiling back at the nice woman. "Thank you very much ma'am!" They chirped in unison.

"Thank you very much! Please come again!" The woman said cheerfully. The Sendou siblings nodded and walked off as the woman called for the next customer.

Aichi opened the door to the shop with his hand that held his school bag somehow still holding onto it indicating for Emi to go first. Emi smiled at her brother and walked out of the parlor licking her ice cream once. She walked over to a black streetlamp and waited next to it for Aichi to join her. She waited a couple of minutes as Aichi held the door open for a dozen people exiting the shop and two guys holding hands entering the shop shortly after the people leaving. Aichi looked around watching out for the people around him and carefully made his way over to where Emi stood. "You ready to go home?" Aichi asked licking his ice cream once and smiling at the delicious taste of the chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream mixed together.

"Un! Let's go Aichi!" Emi said. The two of them started walking in the direction that would lead them home.

Unlike the area around the ice cream parlor that was crowded, the street leading home wasn't as crowded. There were a few people going about their business, some people stopping in the middle of the street to talk to somebody. The Sendou siblings moved out of the way as a business woman talking on her Bluetooth headset walked down the street briskly in the opposite direction as them obviously in a hurry. Occasionally they licked their ice cream smiling at the taste and the temperature of their treat. When they had been getting their ice cream, more clouds had appeared in the sky now covering the sun frequently. There was an occasional breeze that blew through the area reminding everybody that it was still winter.

"You know Aichi," Emi began hesitantly. At first she wasn't sure if she was going to bring up what she was thinking to Aichi but she finally decided that she would. She was a little hesitant about bringing up the subject as she didn't know how Aichi would react. Hopefully he wouldn't react too badly.

"What is it Emi?" Aichi said licking his ice cream once more.

"I'm really glad you got into Vanguard," Emi said. She placed the little bit of cone she had left in her mouth and chewed on it swallowing when she was done.

"Eh? W-Why are you bringing this up suddenly?" Aichi asked surprised. He looked over at her curious what brought this subject up. His head tilted confused on why the young girl was looking away from him.

"Well because you used to be this meek little boy who was always getting beat up," Emi began. Aichi started choking on the bit of cone he had been eating. He coughed and tried to swallow breathing a sigh of relief when it finally went down safely. Emi shot him a concerned look. "Are you alright Aichi?"

Aichi coughed once more. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you. You just surprised me bringing that back."

"Well it is true. Anyway, you used to always run away when the situation turned bad, didn't have any friends, always needed my help," Emi paused. "Well you still need my help even now but not so much. So I'm very grateful to Vanguard and to Kai-san. Thanks to those two factors, you've changed in a very positive way. Mom and I don't have to worry as much now."

Aichi blushed while listening to Emi speak. His red cheeks turned a darker hue at making his sister and mother worry so much. "U-Un. That is true. I'm very grateful to Kai-kun as well. It was thanks to him and Blaster Blade that I was able to change myself. If I hadn't gotten Blaster Blade when I did…"He stopped not wanting to continue that depressing thought process out loud. "I was surprised when you got into Vanguard as well. I knew you were interested in it and approved of me playing but I didn't think you were interested in playing it."

The young girl purposefully ignored the depressing thing Aichi said (not wanting to think or talk about that particular subject anymore) and giggled. "I was surprised myself when I first learned how to play. After that I got to play it more and then more of the Bermuda Triangle units came out and I was hooked. I'm so glad I got Mai-chan involved as well. We have a lot of fun card fighting each other. Your friends are interesting to hang out with and card fight as well Aichi."

Aichi laughed softly. "You really did fall in love with the Bermuda Triangle clan huh? Un, it is good to play and have fun with friends. One of the main reasons I have the friends that I do now is due to Vanguard. I'm sure Mai-chan has a lot of fun as well," He said. He finished the last bit of his cone swallowing once he was done. "You think so? I'm sure they find you fun to be around and interesting as well."

"Un! Bermuda Triangle units are so cute! But they can be really strong as well. I think Ishida-san and Komoi-san found out that firsthand," Emi said giggling again.

Aichi sweat dropped remembering what happened to his friends and club members. "Yeah that is true. At least Naoki-kun got some more experience and a future opponent."

"Yeah."

The Sendou siblings walked the rest of the way home talking about different subjects and reminiscing about the all the times they had due to Vanguard being in their lives. A few minutes later, they arrived home. Aichi unlocked the front door with his key and opened the door gesturing for Emi to go in first.

"Thank you Aichi," Emi said smiling at him. "I'm back!" She called out as she entered their house. She took off her shoes at the entranceway and put on her slippers. Aichi closed the door after entering the house locking it behind him.

Shizuka walked out from the living room smiling at the sight of her kids. "Welcome home Emi, Aichi."

Aichi smiled at his mother. "I'm back, Mom." He took off his shoes at the entranceway, moved them so they wouldn't be in the way and put on his slippers.

"You go change out of your uniform Aichi. Then we'll have some tea and a light snack as we talk about how our day went," Shizuka said.

"Yes Mom!" The kids said in unison.

As Aichi walked up the stairs to go change, Emi smiled at her mother. "I'll go get the tea and snacks ready!" She walked into the living room making her way through to get to the kitchen.

Shizuka smiled as she walked back into the living room. Yes, everything was peaceful and right in her world when her kids were happy. She owed it all thanks to Vanguard.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A few days later, Emi arrived at Card Capital after school and after changing out of her uniform. "Good afternoon," She called out as she entered the shop.

"Good afternoon Emi-chan. Welcome!" The Manager of the shop Shin said behind the front counter smiling warmly at the young girl who had entered. A familiar black cat that had certain parts of its body colored white meowed from where it had been resting in its basket on top of the counter.

"Good afternoon to you too," Emi said smiling at the cat, walking over and petting it on the head. She looked over at Shin who was hard at work on the computer. "Um…?"

Shin looked away from the computer at the sound of her voice. "Yes? What is it?"

"Misaki-san isn't here yet?"

Shin shook his head. "Misaki is still at school. She said she's got something to do today after school." Noticing Emi looking around he asked, "Are you looking for somebody?"

Emi nodded. "Is Mai-chan here yet?"

Shin brought a hand to his chin assuming a thinking pose. After a couple of moments, he brought his hand down forming it into a fist as he hit the palm of his other hand. "Ah! I remember now! Yes, she should be here. She wandered around the shop searching for an opponent then walked off to the back of the shop."

Emi smiled at him. "Thank you very much!" She pet Sub-Manager on the head once more then made her way through the shop searching for Mai. She found Mai sitting at a table near a standing fight table looking through her cards. "Mai-chan!"

Mai turned around hearing her name. She smiled at the young girl in front of her. "Emi-chan! You're finally here!"

Emi smiled back at her friend. She walked over and sat in front of her friend. "I'm sorry I took so long. Manager said you were searching for an opponent…?"

Mai nodded. "Un I was! Want to card fight?"

"Un! I'm going to win!" Emi proclaimed taking out her deck case. She took out her deck and placed her Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard circle.

"No, I'm going to win!" Mai said determinedly. She gathered her cards and placed them into her purse. She then took out her deck from its case and placed her Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard circle.

Both girls then shuffled their decks already having decided at school who would take the first turn. They then placed their decks in their respective places and drew 5 cards. "How is your hand?" Emi asked looking at her cards.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Let's start," Emi said. Mai nodded and both girls imagined the planet Cray.

They held their respective hand in one hand as the other hand went to the face down card on the card mat. "Stand up, Vanguard!" They called out in unison flipping their starting Vanguard face up.

ZZZ

"Pacifica attacks!" Emi called out resting her Vanguard.

Mai groaned as she didn't have enough to guard Emi's attack. "No guard," She said. She was currently at 5 damage so she would have to hope on a Heal Trigger. Her right hand went to the top of her deck hoping a Heal Trigger would show up. "Damage Trigger Check!" She flipped the top card of her deck to reveal Heartful Ale, Fundy; a Draw Trigger. She smiled. "I lost! You sure are strong, Emi-chan."

"Sendou…Emi?" A male voice said behind Mai.

"Yes…? Oh, Kai Toshiki-san! You're a really strong Card fighter, right?" Emi said smiling at him. She looked at Mai and spoke in a quieter voice then she did to Kai. "You know about him, right, Mai-chan?"

"Un!" Mai said smiling.

"Where's your brother today?" Kai asked dressed in his school uniform hands in his pants pockets.

"Eh? I'm an only child…" Emi said confused. She was confused why Kai Toshiki of all people would ask something like that. She didn't have a brother. Emi saw Kai looked shocked and his mouth opened which struck her as odd for some reason. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned no longer smiling.

"Do you know Sendou Aichi?" Kai asked looking at Mai who had turned her head to look behind her.

"Sendou…Is that a relative of yours, Emi-chan?" Mai asked turning her head to look at Emi.

"No. No one I know," Emi said. Kai looked shocked that the both of them didn't know, closed his eyes and raised a hand to his face holding his head as if he had a headache. "Um…" Emi said very confused. She wondered if Kai was feeling alright.

Kai kept his eyes closed and his hand up to his head. "Never mind. It's nothing. Sorry to bother you," He said letting his hand fall back down to his side as he turned around and started walking away.

Emi and Mai watched as Kai's hand went back inside his pants pocket and watched as Kai and Manager talked to each other. They were too far away to hear what was being said though. Mai turned back to face her friend. "I wonder what that was about," She said.

Emi nodded. This was her first time meeting Kai and it was a weird first meeting. Suddenly asking where her brother was and asking if they knew a Sendou Aichi. She knew for sure that she didn't have a brother or any relatives with the name Sendou Aichi. Yet why did it feel like something was off? As if what Kai said was right and she did have a brother. But if she had a brother, she would've remembered him.

"Emi-chan?" Mai asked concerned. Her friend had been silent most likely thinking on what Kai had brought up. "Are you alright?"

Emi was brought back to reality at the sound of Mai's voice. "Huh? I'm fine. Want to have another fight?" She quickly put a smile back on her face so as not to worry her friend.

Mai didn't buy it and wanted to continue the conversation but since Emi didn't want to talk about it anymore, she knew she shouldn't push it. She decided to trust her friend and continue like normal. Like Kai had never come up to them asking about a person named Sendou Aichi. She smiled back at the young girl seated in front of her. "Un! Let's fight!"

As Emi and Mai fought, the conversation they had with Kai kept going through Emi's mind. Why did it bother her so much? She was pretty sure she had no relatives named Sendou Aichi. Maybe it was stupid of her but she planned on asking her mother about that name when she got home.

"_Is something wrong?"_

Emi had asked that to Kai but maybe she should be asking that question to herself.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **This was my first fanfiction written in somebody else' view besides Aichi or Kai-kun. If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
